thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Lumber Tree
' Lumber Trees' are Trees on your Homestead that can be cut down for Wood, Coins, and XP. It also helps clear up room and space. Lumber Trees grow as time progresses which cause them to require more chops to cut them completely down. After a Lumber Tree is completely cut down, a stump is left which must be Cleared to be disposed of. Lumber Trees include Pine Trees and Oak Trees. The initial Lumber Trees on the Homestead are free, are not moveable, and can be cut down. New Lumber Trees (Pine Trees and Oak Trees) are available for purchase at the market. When a Lumber Tree becomes fully-grown, it may begin producing saplings. The larger the Tree is, the more Wood can be produced for chopping it down. Oak trees produce more wood per final chop than Pine Trees. Instead of chopping seedlings that appear in an undesirable location, the Move Tool can be used to transplant the young Lumber Trees, although this was once not allowed. Hint *Chopping Neighbor's Lumber Trees provides Wood without using Energy. *In some situations, chopping may leave a stump hidden behind other objects. To avoid leaving a hidden stump, do not move the cursor after the final chop. Clicking once more will clear the hidden stump. If the cursor is moved, this opportunity is lost. Goals *Clear the Land is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to chop down 2 Trees. *Tame the Wilderness is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to chop down 3 Trees. *Do Family Chores is a Goal that requires the Pioneer's Spouse to chop down 5 Trees. *Map the Land is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to chop 20 Neighbor's Trees. *Storage Shed - Part 5: A Hard Day of Work is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to chop down two Trees. *The Mafia Wars Quest 1 is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to chop 3 Trees. *Homestead Extension - Part 1: Huge Homestead Exploration is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to chop 10 Neighbor Trees. *Heating Your Homestead was a Goal that required the Pioneer to chop 5 Trees. *Hale and Hearty, Part I of II was a Limited Edition Goal that required the Pioneer to chop 10 Trees. *Trading Post, Part III of IV is a Goal that required the Pioneer to chop 5 Neighbor Trees. *Fanny's on the Prowl, Part I of III is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to chop 5 Trees. *Blockage is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 200 Trees. *Makin' Room, Part I of III is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 50 Trees. *Putting the Hammer Down, Part I of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 20 Trees. *The Great Coyote Caper, Part II of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 20 Neighbor Trees. *A St. Patrick's Day Celebration, Part II of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 100 Trees. *Doghouse, Part I of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 15 Trees. *Spring Has Sprung I is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 20 Trees. *April Holidays, Part IV of V is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 10 Trees with the Kid. *Wellsprings, Part III of III is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to remove 2 Stumps. *Pa McBaggins is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 15 Trees. *Train 'Em Up, Part IV of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to chop 50 Neighbor's Trees on horseback. Category:Trees Category:Goal related items Category:Environment Category:Homestead